Red Civil War
The Red Civil War (Dorvische: Rot Bürgerkrieg) was a civil conflict in Dorvik between Pro-Petrovist members of the Communist Party of Dorvik and hard-line Metzist of the party. After Justus Moser rose to the post of General Secretary of the party he asked that Petrovism be declared dead by the party and the party shift its ideology to Marxist-Leninism. The Communist Party had been founded by Raymond Petrov the ideological founder of Petrovism and a well-liked figured in Dorvik. The internal split in the party led to its disbanding in November 3236 and as Justus Moser was giving a press conference outside the steps of the Peoples Chamber building he was shot and killed. Immediately after the assassination a large battle erupted between Petrovist and Metzist and was broken up by the Dorvik Internal Troops. At the end of the Dorvish Reich and eventually the end of the Red Civil War, nearly a hundred thousand had been killed with upwards of 3,200 civilians. The Social Democratic Party of Dorvik had broken the seal of the Dorvish People's Party and gained seats in the People's Chamber under the guise of a front organization for fascism. The Dorvish Reich ended alongside the Red Civil War. April 3237 Violence On April 9th of 3236 the violence had continued when Petrovist raided the headquarters of the Metzist, another large gun battle broke out and 36 were killed, 12 were wounded and a civilian, who was a clerk for the Petrovist, was missing. The Dorvish National Police responded and eventually called in the Internal Guard who had to force the battle to end. The violence lasted for three days before the Internal Guard was able to end the fierce gun battle in the Haldor suburb of Groise. May 3237 Violence and Declarations After the gun battle outside of People's Chamber of Dorvik Building more violence erupted a month later when the Metzist formed the political party the Dorvish Soldiers and Workers Socialist Party (Dorvische: Dorvische Soldaten und Arbeiter der Sozialistischen Partei) and fully intended to participate in legislative elections against the Dorvish Peoples Party and the re-constitute Dorvish Communist Party but the National Elections Council (Dorvik) refused the official recognition of both parties as it was headed by members of the Dorvish Peoples Party, this further spurred the DSWSP to violence and in late May they assassinated a member of the Dorvish Communist Partys central committee and attacked several rallies of the Dorvish Peoples Party prompting the Dorvish Peoples Party to create the Security Service, a paramilitary ideological and security wing the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party). Red Summer - the Red Civil War The Red Civil War official began in the summer of 3237 when the Dorvish Soldiers and Workers Socialist Party declared the foundation of the Dorvish Socialist Republic (Dorvische: Dorvische Sozialistischen Republik) and itself the legitimate government of Dorvik and warned that any "fascist invaders" would be killed on sight. The new Reich Minister of Internal Affairs, Dierk Schröder was promoted to Chief of Dorvish Police (Dorvische: Chef der dorvische Polizei) which gave him unlimited authority over the Ministry and allowed him free hand in suppressing opposition parties and handling the newly ignited civil war. In July the Dorvik Internal Troops raided the headquarters of the DSWSP and found that several attempts were to be made on various leaders of the DPP and CPD. The raid was hailed as a champion over the left and the hostility that the left had warranted. The civil war begun when the DSWSP attacked government buildings in Dorvan and Miktar, including the home of a prominent DPP member. The Armed Forces of Dorvik dispatched a Mechanized Army battalion to re-claim the small city in Miktar that had been occupied after the brutal attack. Various skirmishes had sprung up and were repressed either by the military or the DPPs paramilitary. Christmas Offensive After the battle of Lusseberg where the Dorvish Army had defeated the DSWSP heroically the DSWSP struck with a vengeance on Christmas Eve when hundreds of civilians who were members of the Dorvish People Party were killed at a Christmas party hosted by the party for its members. The Security Service was quick to eliminate many of the attackers however a number of them got away. Minister of Internal Affairs Dierk Schröder released a statement saying they were in the process of finding the attackers while the Heinrich Bohm gave an impassioned Christmas Day speech about routing out the traitors and "hanging them by their frail necks". Christmas Day was relatively peaceful except reports of a skirmishes between the two Communist groups. 3238 The Christmas offensive was what turned the civilian population and the military against the Dorvish Soldiers and Workers Socialist Party, in a stunning act of solidarity the Dorvish Armed Forces agreed with the Dorvish People's Party and permitted the first use of the Dorvish Armed Forces against the communist insurrection. General Meinrad Lenz was placed in command of dealing with the insurrection and used the 1st and 2nd Dorvish Armies to fight the insurrection. The Dorvish Army immediately engaged the DSWSP at Wasse am Kas, Ussendorf and Schrudehofen where the Dorvish Army inflicted serious defeats to the capabilities to the DSWSP. In March of 3238 the DSWSP was able to capture the Dorvish Shipyard Zitadelle and captured three naval ships. However, before the ships could de-dock and make it to Dorvan the Dorvish Special Operations Command launched a daring raid which re-claimed the three ships and captured former Admiral Eckhard Wörnhör who defected to the DSWSP. Eckhard Wörnhör was placed on trial and executed for treason by the Supreme Court of Dorvik. The defeats at Wasse and Ussendorf severely crippled the armored capabilities of the DSWSP but the defeat at Schrudehofen eliminated a huge branch of their leadership which allowed the Dorvish Army to launch further raids on them. 3239 - 3241 Aftermath Category:History of Dorvik Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts